The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Fluidic pumps include a pump element that couples to and is powered by a torque-generative device, e.g., an electric motor. Fluidic pumps provide fluid flow to a hydraulic circuit, with such flow resulting in pressure in the hydraulic circuit due to flow resistance. An electric motor generates heat during operation. Excess heat buildup in an electric motor can decrease its service life.